La otra cara de la moneda
by Nao Everlasting
Summary: Rin ha muerto y en la epoca actual, la prima de Kagome descubre el secreto del Sengoku, ¿Podra ella curar la herida que la muerte de Rin dejo en el corazon del gran Sesshomaru?
1. Desgracia

**Hi!**

 **Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, esta vez es un SessxRin, es un Long fic; sin embargo, no constara de una gran cantidad de capítulos, aunque no puedo dar el número exacto.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo únicamente tome prestados a sus personajes para crear esta historia de invención propia y sin fines de lucro. Si alguien encuentra algún parecido con otro fic, es mera coincidencia; igualmente si alguien me lo quiere hacer saber para no tomar el mismo camino, tengan la confianza de hacerlo, sin insultos. NO TENGO INTENCIÓN ALGUNA DE ROBAR LAS IDEAS DE NADIE.**

 **Atención: SI NO TE GUSTA EL SESSXRIN, NO LO LEAS. TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR.**

* * *

 **La otra cara de la moneda**

 **Cap I. Desgracia**

En aquella tarde, todo se había vuelto oscuro de repente, aquel ataque lo recordarían por siempre; sobre todo Sesshomaru y Jaken. Por desgracia, en aquel día donde se libraba la última batalla contra Naraku, él había tomado la vida de la pequeña Rin, como en ocasiones anteriores, el sirviente de Sesshomaru derramaba las lágrimas que el no se podía permitir dejar salir. Ya no había oportunidades, como lo había dicho Irasue, no podían revivir a Rin nuevamente.

Fueron unos instantes fugaces, después de asegurarse de que la niña había muerto, Sesshomaru reuniendo toda su furia y poder, se unió a Inuyasha para derrotar a Naraku de un solo golpe. Todo paso en un momento, en aquel paisaje; podíamos encontrar a todos en un verdadero mar de lágrimas, Kagome y Sango lloraban junto al pequeño Kohaku, quien también derramaba algunas lagrimas, en silencio Miroku solo se limitó a ver tiernamente el cadáver de la niña, con una mirada entre enternecida y llena de dolor.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio después de derrotar a Naraku, Inuyasha estaba iracundo al no habido poder evitar la muerte de la pequeña, era tan injusto. Después de su momentáneo letargo, Sesshomaru se acercó a tomar el cuerpo inerte de la niña, posteriormente dio la orden a su subordinado, de marcharse. Nadie juzgaba el proceder del demonio, pues entendían su dolor.

— Sesshomaru-sama — llamo el pequeño demonio.

— ... —

Jaken comprendió el dolor de su amo, sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar. — Mi señor, ¿Qué hará con el cuerpo de Rin? —

De pronto el Lord se detuvo. — Lo que se hace con los muertos... — fueron las únicas palabras del hombre, antes de continuar con su camino, nuevamente en completo silencio.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, poco a poco el dolor cesó, para Inuyasha y sus amigos, después de todo; aun tenían que encargarse de la perla de Shikon, la cual había desaparecido después de la muerte de Naraku. Para Sesshomaru y Jaken, nada era igual... no sin Rin.

* * *

Kagome había vuelto a su época, necesitaba medicinas, vendajes y demás, pues debían estar listos para cualquier cosa. Al entrar en la casa, hubo una presciencia familiar para ella y al escuchar una voz llamarla confirmo sus pequeñas dudas.

— ¡Kagome-chan! — de pronto la silueta de una joven apareció frente a ella, rodeándola por completo en un abrazo de bienvenida.

La azabache parpadeo un par de veces, no lo podía creer... esa chica era nada más y nada menos que su prima, aunque ya no era tan pequeña como la recordaba, claro que hacia mucho que no se veían. — Ling, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —

— Ayer por la noche, he estado esperando a que volvieras — la joven parecía realmente feliz de ver a la azabache. — Te he extrañado tanto — dijo, aun sonriente.

Y entonces, la azabache pensó que su vista le jugaba una mala pasada, pues de pronto la joven Ling, le recordó tanto a la pequeña Rin, aunque rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza; debía ser el resago de los sentimientos de tristeza que le había causado la muerte de la niña. Recibió a la chica como debía ser, como en los viejos tiempos, sin imaginar lo que traerían los próximos días...

* * *

 **Listo, aquí esta el primer capítulo, es cortito, pero es el inicio, espero que les haya gustado y que vayan agarrando el hilo de la trama, tiene lugar en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen; en los últimos capítulos, aunque yo lo alargaré un poco, por la situación de la historia, espero que me regalen sus reviews y me hagan saber si les ha gustado... hasta el próximo...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. Descubrimientos

**Hi!**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que no tenía tiempo de escribir pero ahora vengo con el segundo capitulo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios...**

 **Guest:** Hola, gracias por comentar y si está cortito, pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que es el inicio, espero sigas leyendo.

 **Meaow:** Gracias por leer, no para nada, por eso la describí como una "joven" de hecho tiene la misma edad que Kagome.

 **VaneeAndrea:** Hola, gracias por leer y me alegra que te llame la atención, espero que sigas leyendo.

 **nagasaki354:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer y sobretodo comentar, la verdad ya no me gusta dejar fics a medias por lo cual, te aseguro que este lo llevaré hasta el final, no tengo días específicos para continuar, pero si manejo un lapso de tiempo de un máximo a dos a tres semanas en todos mis fics, esa info la puedes encontrar en mi perfil, espero que sigas leyendo.

 **Nanami:** Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo y lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar.

 **Sin más, los dejo con el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Cap II. Descubrimientos**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome llegó a la época actual, aprovecho para pasar un poco de tiempo con Ling, esperaba que eso no le causara problemas con Inuyasha y por supuesto que a él no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla, no mientras su prima estuviera de visita.

Como había mencionado antes, Ling había crecido muchísimo, si bien eran de la misma edad, la recordaba bastante diferente de la última vez que se habían visto, sobre todo la falta de frenillos y gafas que usaba tres años atrás, si tres años sin verse y es que era un poco difícil visitarse, sobre todo por qué Ling vivía en Hong Kong y ella no podía pagar un viaje así, no tan seguido; por supuesto que su prima no tenía ese problema económico, ya que por parte de su familia, vivían de manera bastante acomodada, pero el tiempo era también fundamental, pues la joven Ling pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en un internado.

Al igual que Kagome, Ling tenía 15 años de edad, su figura estaba tan bien formada como la de su prima, sus ojos al igual que los de la Higurashi eran color chocolate y su cabellera negra le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, además poseía una piel tan blanca y limpia como la porcelana, sumado a ello tenía unas bellas facciones y unas mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente; en pocas palabras, era bellísima.

Ahora mismo Kagome estaba tomando un baño, mientras Ling y Souta jugaban videojuegos en la sala, la madre de Kagome se encontraba preparando la cena y el abuelo leía el periodico vespertino, cuando de pronto la peor pesadilla de Kagome se hizo presente, las puertas de la pagoda donde se encontraba el templo se abrieron y una sombra se dirigió hasta la casa, el ruido que hizo al entrar alertó a los miembros de la familia, cuando al fin ese ser se hizo presente en la sala.

— ¡¿Donde esta Kagome?! — pregunto el peli plateado.

— Orejas de perro — solto Souta.

— ... — el abuelo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar la cara llena de sorpresa de Ling.

— Hola, Inuyasha — saludo la mujer de la casa.

Ling solo se limitó a ver al recien llegado, lo escaneo de arriba abajo, le parecía un poco peculiar, sin embargo, no sintió miedo en lo absoluto al verlo, todo lo contrario, causó cierta curiosidad y una extraña sensación familiar, como si ya le hubiera visto en alguna otra ocasión.

En la planta de arriba, Kagome pudo escuchar todo el alboroto que se suscitaba abajo y salio de la bañera enseguida para enfrentar a Inuyasha, se colocó lo primero que encontró y bajo a la sala con el cabello aun húmedo, al ver al ambarino allí, sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! —

— Kagome —

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? —

— Vine por ti, tardaste demasiado —

Y así continuaron con sus tipicas discusiones, Ling solo sonrió e imagino que él sería el novio celoso del cual ya había escuchado hablar, así que poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cocina a auxiliar a su tía, dejando al abuelo un tanto tranquilo por no haber hecho preguntas, sin embargo, ella no se quedaría tranquila tan fácilmente, pues mientras el abuelo pensaba en alguna buena excusa para justificar la ausencia de Kagome, ella pensaba en un buen plan para averiguar quien era exactamente ese chico y el porqué de su aspecto tan... _curioso_.

Así llego la noche, Kagome se aseguró de que Ling no se volviera a topar con Inuyasha, para evitar preguntas de su parte y una vez que se aseguró de que estaba dormida, tomo su mochila, confiaba en que su madre y abuelo encontrarían la manera de justificar su ausencia, de esa manera se encontró con Inuyasha en el pozo, listos para regresar al Sengoku.

A unos pasos de distancia, la joven Ling seguía sigilosamente a su prima, pudo ver como ella y aquel joven se introducían a la pagoda, desde la puerta los vio arrojarse dentro y por un momento, algo asustada corrió hasta el pozo para asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera a salvo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ella había desaparecido.

— Pero... ¿Kagome-chan? — la busco con la mirada, pero dentro del pozo no había nadie.

Miro hacia todos lados y busco algún lugar donde ella y aquel chico pudieron ocultarse, al definitivamente no encontrarla, con un poco de duda, decicio ver dentro del pozo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de tomar el valor de bajar por el pozo, tan oscuro; ya casi había llegado al fondo, aun sujeta de las escaleras, aspiro hondo, para después dejarse caer al suelo del pozo... sin embargo, sus pies no sintieron la dureza de la tierra, por el contrario, se sintió como flotando, por lo que cerro los ojos un poco insegura de ver lo que estaba sucediendo...

* * *

 **Muy bien, aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste, ya en el siguiente capitulo podremos ver a donde llego Ling y su encuentro con algunos personajes, hasta entonces...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Hi!**

 **Traigo conmigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, al fin Ling conocerá a los amigos de su prima, ahora veremos como se desarrollaran las cosas entre ellos... Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Cap III. Nuevos Amigos**

Pronto Ling sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo, estaba temerosa de abrir los ojos, aun así decidio descubrir que estaba sucediendo, se sorprendió en gran medida cuando noto que aun estaba en el fondo del pozo, sonrío pensando que lo que antes había experimentando, solo era parte de su loca imaginación. Busco la escalera, pero no la encontró, así que se las tuvo que arreglar para escalar y salir de ahí, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el templo.

El cielo estrellado, los arboles rodeando aquel bello prado, en el cual se podía sentir una agradable y fresca brisa, se sentó en el borde del pozo, intentando asimilar lo que ocurría; sin embargo, no encontró explicación para ello, así que decidio no hacerse más preguntas y comenzo a andar, en busca de Kagome. Tuvo que caminar por varios minutos, hasta toparse con la aldea y fue entonces que la vio, Kagome y aquel chico de cabello plateado, con otros personajes mas, bastante peculiares, siendo iluminados por una gran fogata.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta donde ellos se encontraban. — ¡Kagome! —

La mencionada casi se va de espaldas al ver a su joven prima, allí, frente a ella; por su parte Inuyasha estaba confundido al ver a esa chica, en su cabeza solo cruzaba un pensamiento, el mismo que pasaba por la mente de Miroku y la de Sango, y ese era... lo parecida que era aquella joven a la pequeña Rin.

— Ling,¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Yo, te seguí hasta el pozo y no se como fue que llegue a este lugar... además, ¿Quienes son ellos? —

Kagome suspiro, algo en todo esto le extrañaba; ¿Por qué Ling, pudo pasar la barrera del tiempo?, sin embargo sabía que eso lo averiguarían mas adelante, ahora debía protegerla de los peligros de aquella época, pues no podía volver por ahora.

— Ellos son mis amigos, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, su hermano Kohaku, Shippou y Kirara — así comenzo con las presentaciones, para después proceder a contarle a Ling como fue que ella misma llego a ese lugar por primera vez y por supuesto, su deber en aquella época. Para la joven era dificíl asimilar toda aquella información, sin embargo pronto busco acostumbrarse a la compañía de los amigos de su prima, aunque con Inuyasha no le fue nada fácil; ya que el ínsistia en devolverla a su época, cuanto antes.

La anciana Kaede también se presento con ella y como todos, noto el parecido con la difunta Rin, sin embargo tampoco encontraba explicación para que ella pudiera cruzar el pozo, ya que ella no tenía ningún fragmento de la Shikon. Después de una noche dificíl, la mañana llegó, iluminando la bella naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar, algo que encanto a la joven recién llegada.

— Que bonito panorama —

— Sí, lo es, lastima que hayan tantos demonios que turban la paz de nuestra época y por supuesto, las guerras causadas entre los humanos — respondiói Sango.

Antes de partir, Sango aprovecho para lavar toda la ropa sucia, mientras Miroku se encargaba de conseguir provisiones, Kagome recolectaba algunas hiervas medicinales con la anciana Kaede e Inuyasha, bueno el seguramente andaba por ahí, refunfuñando por alguna razon.

Shippou y Kohaku jugaban cerca de ambas chicas, el segundo no podía evitar girar su mirada hacia Ling de vez en cuando, ella le recordaba tanto a su difunta amiga, que era inevitable para el, no verla. Pronto Sango le pidió a la chica que en compañía de los pequeños, fuera al río, a traer agua.

El río no estaba lejos, Kohaku y Shippou se mostraron muy amables para ayudarle a cargar el agua, sin embargo, entre los arbustos unos ojos observaron a la joven con gran sorpresa y; pronto corrió a donde su amo se encontraba para informarle, lo que acababa de ver.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — corría gritando por el bosque.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el hombre, a pocos centímetros de su sirviente.

— Mi señor, a... acabo de ver a una mujer... ¡Idéntica a Rin! —

Sin embargo él, no parecio inmutarse o al menos no demostró la sorpresa que en su interior, estaba sintiendo, el Youkai, giro su vista a la aldea, aunque para él, era sorpresivo, no era un motivo suficiente para irrumpir en una aldea humana.

— Vigila a Inuyasha, cuando se vaya de la aldea, me lo informaras —

— Sí mi señor —

* * *

 **Listo, al fin Ling esta en el Sengoku, ¿Se encontrara pronto con Sesshomaru? ¿Kagome encontrara respuesta a sus cuestionamientos? eso lo veremos más adelante, no olviden leer y comentar =3**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	4. Encuentro

**Hi!**

 **Me he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero a partir de ahora, estaré más pendiente de este fic, espero actualizar tan pronto me sea posible, ya tengo el número exacto de capítulos que tendrá, así que es cuestión de realizarlo...**

* * *

 **Cap IV. Encuentro**

Habían pasado algunos días en la aldea, Inuyasha decidio que era momento de partir y por supuesto que Kagome intentó convencer a Ling de que regresara a casa, a lo cual esta se negó rotundamente, pidió a su prima acompañarlos en su búsqueda, aunque la azabache no estaba convencida de llevarla, por los peligros que esto representaba para ella como humana, la insistencia de Inuyasha en marcharse cuanto antes, no le dejo otra opción que permitir a Ling, acompañarlos.

Como su señor le había pedido, Jaken anunció la partida del grupo de Inuyasha a Sesshomaru, quien inmediatamente emprendió un nuevo viaje, justo en la misma dirección que el Hanyou y su grupo habían tomado. El Youkai parecía extraño estos últimos días, desde que su sirviente informó de la presencia de aquella humana, algo en él, había cambiado, sin embargo, para Jaken esto no era nada del otro mundo, así que solo se limitó a seguir a su amo, en compañía de Ah Uh.

En unos cuantos días, pasaron por dos aldeas, les tomaría medio día de camino llegar a la próxima y por mala suerte, Miroku no había podido conseguir hospedaje, por lo que tuvieron que acampar al aire libre, Ling se ofreció a buscar algo de comer por los alrededores, así que Kagome le pidió a Kohaku que la acompañara, solo por precaución.

— No te preocupes, Kagome, regresaremos muy pronto — afirmo la joven.

— Si, por favor Kohaku, tengan mucho cuidado — Pidió la azabache.

— Mucho... cuidado — repitió Sango.

— ¡Si! —

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a las entrañas del bosque, en busca de algunos frutos, después de todo Kagome traía algo de comida instantánea en su mochila, pero con el apetito de Inuyasha, necesitarían algo más para que todos comieran adecuadamente.

— Yo buscaré por un lado y tú por otro, Kohaku, así terminaremos cuanto antes — sugirió la pelinegra.

— Pero, Kagome y mi hermana dijeron que... —

— No te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme, además así volveremos antes — dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño, quien inmediatamente recordó a la pequeña Rin.

— Esta... bien —

Pronto la muchacha, encontró algunas vallas y un manzano, así que busco la forma de trepar para conseguir algunas manzanas, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles como esperaba y no pudo alcanzar ni siquiera una sola fruta. De pronto una luz fugaz se presentó ante ella, cegándola momentáneamente, a los pocos segundos; Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un montón de manzanas frente a sus pies, además una mano que le extendía uno de los frutos, frente a su rostro.

La joven se sorprendió al ver a aquella figura delante de ella, era un hombre impresionante y por su apariencia denotaba no ser humano o al menos, no tan humano como ella, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero a pesar de su aspecto, no tuvo miedo, por el contrario, algo en él, le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

Sesshomaru seguía extendiéndole la manzana, esperando a que la tomara, lo cual la joven hizo, con un poco de nerviosismo y torpeza, el Lord, se limitó a observarla, ya estando a tan corta distancia de ella, pudo ver el parecido con Rin, del cual tanto le hablo Jaken y por un momento, aspiro hondamente su aroma, era cierto, no solo en apariencia; esa chica tenía el mismo aroma que Rin.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el hombre, en tono seco.

— Me llamo... L...Ling — respondió algo temerosa. — ¿Usted... quien es? —

El Youkai le contesto con una mirada penetrante, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus orbes ambarinos la observaron de tal manera, que Ling sintió que esa mirada, buscaba indagar en su alma, lo cual la puso aun más nerviosa, pero en ningún momento le causo temor.

— ¿Quién es usted? — insistió en preguntar.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —

La pelinegra no entendía la pregunta de aquel hombre, ¿recordarlo?, imposible ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a ese ser, aunque era cierto que en su interior algo le gritaba que en alguna ocasión, ya se había topado con él, pero no podía recordar cuando fue.

— ¡Señorita Ling! — el llamado de Kohaku, la saco de sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera notarlo, Sesshomaru ya se había marchado de aquel lugar, dejando a la joven, con una gran incógnita en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Y listo, aquí esta el encuentro de Sesshomaru y Ling, ¿ella lo recordara?, ¿se volverán a ver?, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	5. Secuestro

**Hi!**

 **Bueno, tengo algunos días libres, así que aprovecharé para actualizar, en mis momentos de ocio, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Cap V. Secuestro**

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel encuentro entre Ling y Sesshomaru, en este tiempo; se habían visto un par de veces, la joven no entendía por qué, pero algo en su interior le llamaba a permanecer cerca de aquel hombre, que si bien no se había mostrado totalmente amable, ella sentía que el solo hecho de mantenerse cerca de ella, era un gran signo de que ella le importaba, y mucho.

Kagome observaba a su prima, sentada a lo lejos, con la mirada perdida, últimamente se mostraba ausente, como si algo en especial, consumiera sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que Ling había mantenido en secreto, sus encuentros con el Youkai, después de todo, seguramente Kagome lo consideraría peligroso y le pediría alejarse de él.

Inuyasha había sentido el aroma de su hermano mayor por los alrededores, pero por supuesto que a él, poco le importaba que estuviera haciendo por ahí, siempre y cuando no se entrometiera en sus planes, aunque después de ver a la prima de Kagome, una duda surgió en su mente, la cual podría ser la única explicación, a la cercanía del Lord a ellos.

Ahora mismo, en mitad de la noche, la joven Ling, compartía unos minutos con el peli plateado, ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Jaken, quien le inspiraba un repentino cariño, aunque para el pequeño demonio, era extraño ver a Rin en esa mujer, pero sentía que el destino se las hubiera devuelto, claro que mantenía esa emoción oculta, como debía ser.

— Digame, ¿por qué tiene tanto interes en mí? — pregunto la pelinegra.

— ¿A que te refieres? — dijo el Youkai en tono neutral.

— Siempre esta cerca de mí y no pierde oportunidad para convivir conmigo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué la primera vez que nos vimos, me trato como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido? —

— ... — el hombre, solo le dirigió una penetrante mirada. — ¿No recuerdas nada? —

La joven se sintió confundida una vez más, no entendía que era lo que ella debía recordar, pero si era cierto que al estar con esos dos demonios, se sentía como en su hogar, sentía que nada malo podía pasarle, mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de Inuyasha, se encontraba nuevamente en camino, Inuyasha no dejaba de quejarse de las paradas que hacían continuamente, pues para él, era de suma importancia recuperar la perla de Shikon, cuanto antes. Mientras que el ambarino y la sacerdotisa, discutían como solían hacerlo, repentinamente el suelo comenzo a temblar, y de él, apareció un enorme monstruo, con la forma de una serpiente, pero realmente gigantesca, quien comenzo a atacarlos de manera brutal.

Inuyasha respondió al ataque, utilizando a colmillo de acero, siendo apoyado por Kagome, Sango y Miroku, mientras que Kohaku y Shippo, se dedicaron a proteger a Ling. Para sorpresa de todos una mujer apareció de la nada, para los cuatro guerreros, paso inadvertida, ya que esta, inmediatamente se centró en atacar a Kohaku y al pequeño Shippo, dejando desprotegida a la pelinegra.

— Hmp, tú puedes servirme — dijo la mujer, antes de aparecer detrás de la joven y propinarle un leve golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. — Veamos cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta — menciono, observando al resto del equipo seguir luchando contra la serpiente, y con una sonrisa en la boca, desapareció, llevándose a Ling con ella.

* * *

 **Y bien, aquí tenemos el quinto capitulo, ¿quién será esa mujer?, ¿qué pretende?, eso y más en el siguiente capitulo de esta pequeña historia... hasta la próxima.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	6. Rescate

**Hi!**

 **Bueno, pues ya estamos a mitad de esta corta historia, ahora vengo con el sexto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, sobretodo el final...**

* * *

 **Cap VI. Rescate**

Pronto, entre todos, lograron destruir a esa enorme serpiente, cuando la batalla finalizó, Sango notó inmediatamente la ausencia de los tres miembros restantes del equipo, Kirara rápidamente la guio hasta los cuerpos desvanecidos de Kohaku y Shippo, al notar la ausencia de Ling, inmediatamente informo al resto del equipo.

— Pero... ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así nada más? — cuestiono Kagome.

— No lo sé, pero debemos encontrarla cuanto antes, en esta época, corre demasiado peligro y más aún si ha caído en manos de un demonio — respondió Sango, mientras intentaba volver a su pequeño hermano en sí.

Por supuesto que estas palabras no hicieron otra cosa que, alterar los nervios de Kagome, quien comenzo a desesperarse. — Por favor, Inuyasha, tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes — pidió.

El ambarino se dio cuenta de la desesperación de la chica, por lo cual atino a asentir y luego giro su vista a Miroku, en busca de ayuda; sin embargo, el monje, tampoco sabía por dónde comenzar.

A unos metros de ahí, Jaken había presenciado toda la escena y tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, se dirigió donde Sesshomaru, para informarle de lo sucedido.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —

El Youkai se encontraba reposando en la raíz de un enorme árbol, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando momentáneamente de la brisa de la tarde, al escuchar a su subordinado, ni siquiera se inmutó, ni por un segundo.

— ¡Amo! — insistió el demonio.

El peli plateado se limitó a abrir sus orbes ambarinos y dirigirlos al pequeño demonio, en busca de una justificación para sus gritos.

— Mi señor, Inuyasha ha tenido una batalla hace un momento — comenzo, mientras el ambarino se mantenía neutral. — ¡Han secuestrado a esa mujer, llamada Ling! — ante esto último, casi por inercia, el demonio se puso en pie, ocultando su sorpresa ante lo dicho por Jaken.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el Youkai, comenzo a caminar en dirección al Este, mientras que Jaken, se limitó a seguirlo sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, además estaba seguro de que su amo, no tenía intención de decirle a donde se dirigían.

Cerca de aquel lugar, en dirección al Este, en una pequeña cueva, aquella mujer, llego con la joven Ling en brazos y sin la menor consideración, arrojo su cuerpo al frio suelo, ante el impacto, la joven comenzo a abrir los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la oscuridad del lugar.

— Vaya, al fin despiertas — dijo, aquella mujer de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros.

— ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? —

— Tranquila niña, cuando tus amigos se den cuenta de que has desaparecido, me encargaré de guiarlos a este lugar, para que puedan venir por ti —

— ¿Así de fácil? ¿Qué buscas de mí? —

La mujer rio. — De ti nada, pero de tus amigos si, te devolveré a ellos, una vez que me digan como encontrar la perla de Shikon —

— ¿La perla?, pero nosotros también la estamos buscando, ellos no sabrán decirte dónde encontrarla —

Entonces, el gesto de la mujer cambió a uno lleno de confusión. — ¿Pero de que hablas?, ustedes deben saber dónde esta... a menos que... ¿estén viajando sin sentido? —

— Pues sin sentido no lo se, pero hace semanas que buscamos esa perla —

Cerca de ese lugar, Sesshomaru había sido guiado por el aroma de Ling, según su rastro, ella estaba en la cueva, que se encontraba en el centro de la montaña frente a él, hacia rato que dejo atrás a Jaken, quien corría tanto como le era posible para encontrarse con su amo.

Dentro de aquella cueva, había otro aroma, además del de Ling, con rapidez llego hasta aquel lugar y desenvaino su espada, antes de adentrarse en él. Unos pasos y pudo divisar a aquella mujer, discutiendo con la pelinegra, seguramente era una humana, pues no parecía haber notado su presencia, aun.

— No me importa lo que digas, si ellos no saben dónde encontrarla, tendrán que averiguarlo si te quieren devuelta — dijo la mujer, ahora amenazando a la joven, con una daga.

— ¿Por qué no quieres entender que eso es imposible? — Ling comenzaba a ser invadida por el miedo, aquella mujer comenzaba a violentarse, sin embargo, de la nada, sin poder verlo venir; una luz brillante invadió el lugar. Ni siquiera fue necesario que Sesshomaru utilizara su espada, basto con un movimiento de sus garras, para hacer pedazos a aquella mujer, para cuando la pelinegra pudo distinguir, la mujer que antes la amenazaba, yacía inerte y destrozada, frente a ella.

Poco a poco, el peli plateado se acercó a ella, la joven se sorprendió de verlo precisamente a él, en aquel lugar, pero una cosa era clara, él estaba ahí para rescatarla. — Usted... gracias — dijo sinceramente.

El ambarino se limitó a observarla, pero algo en él fue más fuerte y en un arrebato, para nada propio de él, la acerco a su cuerpo y le obsequio a la joven Ling, un beso, el beso más apasionado que ella jamás en su vida imagino recibir...

* * *

 **Sé que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero como dije antes, esta es una historia corta, así que lo que me interesa es ir directo al grano, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	7. Recuerdos

**Hi!**

 **Vengo con el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, un encuentro revelador para la joven Ling y una aparición especial de alguien del otro mundo, disfrútenlo...**

* * *

 **Cap VII. Recuerdos**

Inuyasha llego a aquella cueva, siendo guiado por su olfato, ahí encontró a Ling, quien parecía un poco contrariada, pero sobretodo llamó su atención aquel aroma presente en el lugar; sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a Sesshomaru, sin embargo no había rastro de el en aquel lugar.

— ¡Ling! — se escuchó la voz de Kagome, llamándola desde la entrada de la cueva, recien llegaba junto con el resto de sus amigos. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto revisándola por todas partes, una vez que llego hasta ella.

El resto del equipo se mantuvo cerca, pero al margen, aunque Miroku observaba curioso como Inuyasha olfateaba por todos lados, en busca de un rastro en específico. Kagome y Ling conversaron un momento, antes de que Sango se acercara a ellas, sugiriéndoles refugiarse esa noche, para poder descansar.

En una cabaña abandonada, no muy lejos de aquella cueva, pudieron refugiarse por esa noche, mientras Ling les contaba todo lo ocurrido, omitiendo el hecho de que fue Sesshomaru quien la salvo y por supuesto, aquel inesperado beso entre ambos, solo se limitó a decir que una extraña figura fue quien destruyo a aquella mujer y salvo su vida, también comentando el hecho de que esa mujer buscaba la perla de Shikon.

— Debemos darnos prisa en encontrar la perla, de lo contrario corremos el riesgo de que otros se apoderen de ella — menciono Miroku.

— Pero ya hemos buscando por todas partes, excelencia, y no hay rastro de ella, es como si hubiese desaparecido por completo — hablo esta vez, Sango.

— Aun así no podemos darnos por vencidos, debemos dar con ella — sugirió Kagome.

El resto de la noche, antes de dormir, se dedicaron a hablar sobre las posibilidades de encontrar la perla de Shikon y en que lugares se pudieran encontrar la misma, mientras que Ling se mantenía sumergida en los pensamientos que en su cabeza habían surgido a raíz de aquel beso, realmente no lo esperaba, pero tampoco le molestaba, la realidad era que su corazón sentía que había esperado mucho tiempo para recibir, aquella demostración de afecto.

Como lo habían planificado la noche anterior, al día siguiente, hicieron un enorme esfuerzo, buscando la joya, aunque sin éxito alguno pues no había un solo rastro que seguir, en las aldeas cercanas nadie volvió a ver ni una sola vez la perla, desde la pelea contra Naraku. Mientras tanto, Ling, Kohaku y Kagome buscaban algún rastro por su parte, en el bosque donde se encontraban ahora, solía haber avistamientos de diversos demonios, podrían encontrar algo de información en aquel lugar, o al menos eso esperaban.

Los tres se separaron, procurando no alejarse demasiado entre ellos, por seguridad para Ling, ya que de ser atacada nuevamente, no podían esperar a que ella se defendiera por sí misma. Pronto un extraño resplandor llamó la atención de la pelinegra, era algo que no recordaba haber visto jamás, sin embargo, algo en él, la atraía, de una manera que no podía explicar, sentía que debía ir hacia él, lo cual eventualmente, hizo.

Una joya se presentó frente a ella, era de color lila claro, sin embargo, en el centro de ella, había un resplandor que llamaba mucho la atención, de pronto vino a su mente aquella perla de la que todos hablaban, esperando que fuera la misma y con el deseo de ayudar a sus amigos, busco tomarla en sus manos, sin embargo, lo que paso a continuación, fue sorprendente.

Todo se volvió blanco, de pronto se encontró en una especie de Limbo, pero no era para nada terrorífico, por el contrario, en aquel lugar se podía sentir una gran paz, de la nada apareció frente a ella, la figura de una niña pequeña, de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, con una tierna mirada achocolatada, de unos ocho años de edad, la cual le recordó mucho a ella misma en su infancia.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto la joven.

— ¿No me recuerdas? — respondió la niña sonriente.

— No lo sé, quizá, ¿por qué tengo que recordarte? —

— Te hare las cosas mas faciles, yo soy tu —

La pelinegra se sorprendio. — ¿Como es posible? —

— Yo soy parte de tu alma, asi que mejor dicho, yo fui tu, en tu vida pasada —

— No, no te comprendo —

— Mi nombre es Rin, yo fui una niña que vivió en la época de las guerras civiles, fui asesinada por los lobos y resucitada por un Youkai de nombre Sesshomaru — lo dicho por la niña, evidentemente, impacto a la chica, quien no entendía que relación tenía ella con Sesshomaru. — Yo viaje a su lado y aun a mi edad, yo ame mucho al señor Sesshomaru, pero mi tiempo en este mundo termino, antes de que yo pudiera brindarle la felicidad que él necesita —

— Pero... —

— Pero, reencarne, en ti y la razón por la que estas en este lugar, no es una coincidencia, tú puedes terminar mi misión... si así lo deseas... —

Todo era sumamente confuso, sin embargo, la joven, entendía las circunstancias mucho mejor a cada momento y decidio escuchar por completo la historia, que aquella niña estaba dispuesta a relatarle, así se dejó llevar por la oportunidad que le había regalado aquella joya...

* * *

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí con el séptimo capítulo, en el siguiente habrá un pequeño Lemon, así que espero que sigan leyendo... hasta entonces.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	8. Entrega

**Hi!**

 **Muy bien, aquí estoy con el octavo capítulo de esta historia, rápidamente acercándonos al final, en este capítulo habrá un ligero Lemon, para quienes gusten de esta temática; espero que lo disfruten, sin más los dejo con el capítulo...**

* * *

 **Cap VIII. Entrega**

Después de la charla que Ling tuvo con aquella pequeña, muchas cosas estaban rondando su cabeza, sobretodo el hecho de que ella estaba allí para hacer feliz al misterioso Sesshomaru, era verdad que él había hecho mucho por ella desde que llego a aquel extraño lugar, sin embargo, no entendía que clase de felicidad le podría ofrecer ella a alguien como él.

Los siguientes días se había mantenido ausente, cosa que todos notaron, sin embargo, nadie a excepción de Kagome, se había atrevido a preguntar el motivo, aun así la pelinegra se mostró evasiva con respecto al tema y se fue por las ramas todo lo posible, para evitar entrar en detalles, aunque no se dio por vencida, la azabache prefirió mantenerse al margen; por el momento.

Esa noche en especial, sentía algo en su interior que nunca antes experimento, sin embargo, ese sentimiento era provocado por el hombre de cabellos plateados; Sesshomaru era el objeto de su deseo aquella noche, no estaba segura de como actuar respecto a sus sentimientos y a lo que había hablado con la pequeña Rin, sin embargo, finalmente, se decidio a actuar.

Finalmente, lo encontró, cerca de un riachuelo, siendo su figura iluminada por la bella Luna llena, el, inmediatamente noto su presencia y sus orbes ambarinos se clavaron en su figura, aquella noche; La pelinegra llevaba el cabello suelto y su cuerpo era cubierto por un suave Kimono, más parecido a una bata de dormir, lo suficientemente fresco para esas noches de calor.

Sesshomaru se encontraba solo aquella noche, había enviado a Jaken a hacer un pequeño encargo, pudo sentir la presencia de Ling, en cuanto ella estuvo a unos metros de aquel lugar, la observo de arriba abajo, lucia tan hermosa aquella noche, entonces pudo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo muy especial, algo que pocas veces veía agradable en una mujer.

 ******Advertencia: Lemon******

No sabía cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, ella estaba recostada en la hierva, con su cabello oscuro, esparcido por todo el suelo, su Kimono un poco entreabierto, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color rojizo, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo las caricias del Youkai, por todo su cuerpo.

El gran Sesshomaru se sentía dudoso de continuar, sin embargo, algo en aquella mujer; lo atraía y, demasiado, no podía evitar sentir ese gran deseo en su interior, algo que había quedado encendido dentro de él, desde aquel día en que se besaron por primera vez. Ella era una humana y eso era algo que el no podía olvidar, sin embargo, estaba demasiado deseoso de poseerla como para pensar en otra cosa en aquel momento.

Pronto sus garras, recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo virginal de Ling, ahora su Kimono estaba completamente abierto y por lo visto ella sabía a que iba esa noche, ya que no llevaba ropa interior, de vez en cuando se besaban apasionadamente, posteriormente el Youkai dejaría un camino de pequeñas mordidas desde su cuello, hasta su pecho.

Con un poco de torpeza, ella buscó despojar a Sesshomaru de sus prendas, siendo auxiliada por él. Fueron largos los minutos en que exploraron sus cuerpos, el uno al otro, propiciándose caricias entre si, excitándose el uno al otro, Ling acariciaba la larga cabellera plateada del hombre, mientras que él jugueteaba con los senos de la chica.

Era demasiada la presión por poseerla, imaginando que no hubo hombre antes que él, entro en ella lo mas suavemente posible, buscando hacerle el menor daño, después de sentir su barrera, la atraveso de una sola estocada, causando una mueca de dolor en la pelinegra. La luz de la Luna, iluminaba a ambos cuerpos, ahora unidos, mientras se adentraban en un vaivén tan apasionado como nunca pensaron experimentar, para el Youkai era difícil contenerse ante una humana, ya que con las demonesas era mucho más diferente, sin preocupación alguna.

El le obsequio un último beso, antes de terminar en su interior, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, la joven pelinegra; Durmió entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, aquella noche, mientras la Luna cobijaba su figura y el viento mecía suavemente su cabellera...

* * *

 **Muy bien, aquí esta el Lemon prometido, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... hasta entonces...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	9. Remordimientos

**Hola!**

 **Ya estamos casi en el final de esta historia, les traigo el noveno capítulo, donde veremos la reacción de Sesshomaru después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior, disfrútenlo...**

* * *

 **Cap IX. Remordimientos**

A la mañana siguiente, el Youkai despertaba, después de un maravilloso descanso, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, pues podía sentir el calor de la mujer que dormitaba entre sus brazos, aun sin ninguna intención de despertar.

Por un momento, observo el bello rostro de la mujer, aspiro hondamente su aroma, no podía creer que aquella que alguna vez fuer una pequeña niña a la que él protegió, ahora mismo se haya convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer capaz de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que ella desperto entre los brazos del Lord, no tuvieron una emotiva despedida esa mañana, pero el recuerdo de la noche vivida era más que suficiente para hacerle saber que él sentía algo por ella, tan fuerte que no podía ser comprendido por la misma joven. Sin embargo, en todos estos días, Sesshomaru no había vuelto a aparecer ante ella, cosa que tenía a la joven, muy angustiada.

Kagome y Sango, habían notado algo extraño en Ling, sin embargo, no se animaban a preguntar que se trataba, aunque sus dudas aumentaban al notar la mirada sospechosa que Inuyasha tenía sobre ella, desde hacia unos días, por supuesto que el si había notado el aroma de su hermano mayor, en el cuerpo de la joven.

Mientras miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Ling, en otro lado del bosque; Sesshomaru se encontraba dormitando un poco, mientras Jaken buscaba algo de comer, en su cabeza transitaban una y otra vez, las imágenes de aquella noche.

— _Fue un gran error..._ —

La noche cayo, como otros días, Ling se dirigió a las cercanías a buscar un poco de alimento, sin embargo, esa noche después de muchas otras, fue sorprendida por una figura muy bien conocida para ella. Al ver a Sesshomaru, la joven solto la fruta que cargaba en sus manos, para rápidamente abrazas al Youkai.

Sesshomaru no correspondió a la demostración de afecto, por el contrario, alejo suavemente a la joven, mientras su mirada se tornaba un tanto más dura, algo que definitivamente desconcerto a la chica.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — preguntó ella.

— Debemos hablar — dijo el secamente.

Después de unos minutos, la joven rompió en llanto, no podía creer que él, le estuviese diciendo aquello. — ¿Pero por qué? —

— Ya te lo dije, no es correcto, ha sido un gran error que tú y yo hayamos estado juntos, por eso esta será la última vez nos veamos, regresa a tu mundo y olvídate de mí y de todo lo que viviste aquí, es lo mejor —

— ¿Lo mejor para quien? — pregunto Ling, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas.

— Para ti, para mí... yo no debí ilusionarte, tu no eres la mujer que debe permanecer a mi lado... —

Y entre los arbustos, Kagome fue testigo de toda la escena, al fin podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de su prima, pero algo en ella, le decía que lo que Sesshomaru sentía, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que sus labios estaban pronunciando...

* * *

 **Listo, un poco cortito pero, aquí tienen el noveno capítulo, nos leeremos muy pronto en el capítulo final de esta corta historia, entonces sabremos cómo terminaran las cosas para Sessh y para Ling...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	10. Decisiones

**Hola!**

 **Como dije antes, este será el último capítulo de esta corta historia, muy bien sin más explicaciones que dar les dejo con este último capítulo...**

* * *

 **Cap X. Decisiones**

Ling se sentía herida, después de su conversación con Sesshomaru, en la cual este le pidió que volviera a su hogar y se olvidara de el y de todo lo vivido en aquel lugar, gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, refugiada entre las raices de un enorme árbol, justo cuando Kagome se acercó a ella.

— Así que era por eso que desaparecías tan repentinamente — comenzo la azabache.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Desde cuándo? —

La joven sonrió. — Hace unos minutos, sabes creo que el té rechaza para protegerte — comento, causando una gran confusión en su prima. — Yo siempre me imagine que el y Rin tenían un lazo muy fuerte y especial, y este duraría más allá de la muerte, por qué ese mismo lazo fue el que te trajo a este lugar —

— Kagome... —

— Ling, tú estabas destinada a conocer a Sesshomaru y eso es un hecho que nadie podría evitar jamas — sonrío, enternecida, recordando el porqué ella misma estaba en aquella época. — Aun a pesar de lo que pienso, yo no te puedo obligar a tomar las decisiones que solo a ti corresponden —

— Pero... el no me quiere — dijo la pelinegra aumentando la intensidad de su llanto.

— Ling... por qué te quiere es que desea que elijas lo mejor para ti, solo se está haciendo a un lado, para no interferir en tus elecciones —

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensativa a la joven Ling, pasaron algunos días desde aquella conversación, Kagome no había tocado el tema desde entonces, aunque si había tenido una conversación con Inuyasha, quien confirmó sus dudas sobre una relación entre la prima de la azabache y su propio hermano.

En aquel día, un golpe de suerte les llevó a un poblado desierto, parecía uno de aquellos lugares donde se solían establecer los palacios de Naraku, inclusive se podía sentir una energía espiritual muy grande, rodeando aquel lugar, curiosamente Sesshomaru y Jaken también habían sido atraídos a aquel lugar, y por un momento el y Ling trataron de ignorar la presencia del otro.

— Aquí esta, puedo sentirlo — fueron las palabras de Kagome, antes de que un ya conocido resplandor, se situara frente a Ling, revelando nuevamente ante ella, la perla de Shikon.

Los presentes no podían creerlo, de pronto la imagen de la pequeña Rin se hizo presente y con una gran sonrisa, entrego la perla a Ling. — Dile a ella, que es lo que mas deseas... — fueron las palabras de la niña.

La joven tomó la perla entre sus manos y cerrando sus ojos; Pidió su deseo. — _Deseo estar al lado de Sesshomaru, para siempre..._ — y entonces la perla se hizo pedazos, rodeando una ultima vez a Kagome, quien la purifico con su poder espiritual, antes de que la joya desapareciera definitivamente...

 ****** 2 años despues ******

Ahora, Ling sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados, aquella pequeña producto de su gran amor por Sesshomaru, después de pedir su deseo a la perla, el pozo se cerro definitivamente, impidiendo el paso tanto de ella como de Kagome, por lo cual ambas habían cumplido su deseo de no ser separadas de sus seres amados, pues después de ese día; Sesshomaru la llevo a vivir con el a su palacio y ahora eran padres de una pequeña y bella Hanyou. Kagome e Inuyasha también estaban juntos y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, el cual nacería dentro de un par de meses más.

Ling jamás imagino que aquella visita a casa de Kagome, la llevaría a terminar viviendo una aventura semejante, sin embargo, se alegraba, pues después de haber tenido que morir una vez, al fin pudo reunirse con su amado señor Sesshomaru y esta vez, para no separarse jamas...

FIN

* * *

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí termina la pequeña historia, sobre Sesshomaru y una nueva Rin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue algo corta y basica, nos leeremos en otros proyectos... gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y más aún a quienes comentaron, hasta pronto.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
